


26

by Malaayna



Series: My Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age, Existential Crisis, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: A poem about age and shit





	26

Age is weird right?  
Or  
Not the concept itself,  
But the way we use it to judge,  
The value we put into it

Like,  
'This vaguely human blob of shit and piss and meat,  
Is worth more than yours,  
Because it made recognisable mouthsounds,  
Before one revolution around our sun'

Or,  
'This human with a vagina,  
Is disgusting because they had a child at 16'  
But  
'This human is perfectly fine,  
Because they didnt procreate till they were 18,

And we're supposed to celebrate,  
Every birthday we have,  
But it's hard,  
When every year past,  
Brings the threat of death one step closer

And that existential fear,  
That none of this matters,  
That nothing I do has any effect,  
Hits every year

I'm 4 years from 30,  
And what do I have to show for it?  
Crippling anxiety and depression?  
Life-long chronic pain and fucked-up joints?  
A slightly improved art style?

I'm not ready for death,  
But I feel it rushing at me,  
At a speed I'm sure I didn't agree to


End file.
